Ciega atracción
by Vero Eve forever
Summary: Lo maltrataba, lo humillaba, se burlaba de él y sólo por que se sentía atraído por ese chico, lo hacia sufrir por que lo confundia reprimiendo ese sentimiento ya que solo a él le gustaban las mujeres, ignorante que debajo de esa piel de chico se ocultaba una preciosa chica con un horrible pasado y que la atormentará en el futuro
1. Chapter 1

Hello mis estimadas lectoras, aquí les dejo mi primer fic de Dbz sobre mi hermosa pareja favorita VxB, espero que sea de su agrado. n.n

Advertencia: UA

"CIEGA ATRACCIÓN"

"Lucha interna"

por: Vero Eve Forever

Capítulo 1:

Gruñó mostrando sus colmillos blancos, harto de si mismo, Harto de siempre estar pensando en tonterías en... él. Era ridículo a él no le podía gustar un estúpido afeminado con cara bonita.

No podía evitarlo aunque pusiera toda su reacidad no podía sacar aquel muchacho tan... Lindo en su interior, sin llamarlo se a colado en sus pensamientos ¡Él no era gay! Santo dios de eso no tenía dudas. Aquel muchacho de ojos oceánicos y muy amanerado diciendo llamarse Trunks, desde hace un mes que no lo había considerado, siempre burlándose de él o golpeandolo a la salida de la Universidad. Si su querido padre se enterara de lo que confundiblemente sentía de seguro lo aislaría de su familia y hasta posiblemente de la ciudad, sería una vergüenza para su gente.

Sabia en muy en fondo (Cosa que jamas se admitiría) que además de atracción, algo sentía por aquel tonto llamado trunks, era admiración, en ningún momento se intimidó o doblegó las cuantas veces lo había golpeado, mantenía su orgullo apesar de ser débil lo enfrentaba sin miedo cosa que a excepción de su padre lo hacia.

Quitó la mano de su intimidad que ya estaba casi sastifecho por sus caricias, rechinó los diente al momento de recordar que incluso ante de llegar al delicioso orgasmo, sus pensamientos volaron hasta el chico de cabello azul y de sus labios inconscientemente había salido 'Trunks' mientras sentía la rico placer explotar en todo su cuerpo, al darse cuenta la _'Magia'_ se rompió y cerró sus puños golpeándolo contra el espejo en donde se reflejaba, sintiendo un picor en sus nudillos y el olor de la sangre impregnaban en su nariz, era estupido, a él le gustaban las mujeres y por culpa de ese niñato de pelo azul y afeminado tuvo que acostarse con mas de 10 mujeres durante ese mes para autoconvencerse que él no era un homosexual, pero ni eso había matado la atracción que sentía por aquel mocoso.

Se vistió, necesitaba tomar aire y de paso ir a la universidad ya que hoy entraba un poco tarde. Salio de su casa y caminó lento con la mirada perdida, observando como la gente parloteaba o caminaban con sus mascotas.

\- Hola vegeta ¿¡Como estás!?- Dijo kakarotto, cosa que internamente agradeció por sacarlos de sus pensamientos.

\- Oye vegeta, estuve pensando que ya no sigas molestando más al chico trunks, el pobre ya está cansado de tus burlas- Habló kakarotto en un tono inocente ignorante ante unos gruñidos y la expresión dura de su compañero.

\- ¡A mi nadie me da órdenes insecto!- Gruñó arrugando más su rostro al momento en que endurecía sus nudillos y su cuerpo se tensaba.

\- Vamos vegeta no lo tomes a mal, él es primo de mi novia y ella me hizo prometer que...- Fue interrumpido.

\- No me importa lo que dice la urraca que tienes por novia.

\- Oye! Milk no es ninguna urraca- dijo serio realmente extraño en él ya que siempre solía tener esa sonrisa inocente que lo caracterizaba.

\- Ya callate- Indagó más enojado que antes.

Llegaron por fin a la instituto y vieron a los varios alumnos ingresar a la universidad.

OoO

Estaba nervioso, ese maldito de vegeta siempre lo maltrataba y ya estaba cansado, no hacia ni ya dos meses desde que se inscribió en la preparatoria y ya sufría bullying cosa que no estaba acostumbrado. Por desgracia del destino su agresor era el chico más guapo que a visto en toda su vida y la atracción que sentía por él lo ocultaba, se supone que era un chico y a los chicos les gustan las chicas y eso no significaba que tenia algo en contra de los homesexuales, solo que debía entender que Vegeta Ouji el mas popular de la universidad y deseado por las universitarias jamas pondría un ojo en él solamente para golpearlo y llenarlo de moretones en su blanca piel.

Bajó la capucha de su chaqueta naranja revelando su cabello de color azul. Él era el segundo más deseado por las chicas que amaban a los niños bonitos y siempre recibía números telefónicos de preciosas mujeres de su clase o de todo el instituto, Sonrió, si supieran la verdad lo matarían.

Caminó hasta la entrada, su prima milk debe estar esperándolo allí, sintió la mirada de una chica llamada Lila y notó que lo comía con esa mirada una llena de lujuria, tembló, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esas clases de miradas de parte de una chica.

\- Hola trunks- Saludó una chica de piel blanca y ojos negros, su cabello largo hasta la cintura y el flequillo ocultando su frente.

-Hola milk ¿Entramos?-La jovencita asintió con un más de sus preciosas sonrisas.

Trunks y milk abrieron sus cacilleros para tomar sus libros y algunas carpetas, antes de que el peliturquesa cerrara la puerta bruscamente es cerrada por vegeta logrando apretar sus dedos la cual provoca en el chico un gemido (muy femenino por cierto) de dolor. Trunks levantó su mirada encontrándose con un vegeta sonriendo maliciosamente que para su mala suerte lo hacia ver muy masculino erizando hasta el último vello de su piel.

-¿¡Idiota que te pasa!?- rugió el chico molesto mientras se acariciaba sus dedos largos y finos y vegeta los observó como estaban rojos del dolor que le provocó. Si, definitivamente este tipo era más una chica que un chicos, hasta sus manos la tenía muy... delicadas.

Los alumnos que hablaban o hacían sus cosas pausaron un momento para ver el enfrentamiento de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, otras empezaron a alentar a vegeta y otras a trunks.

Vegeta sonrió de lado al momento en ver varias chicas apoyándolo.

\- Vamos afeminado, golpeame- Lo desafío el joven.

Trunks se tensó, era mucho mas flaco y débil que él y estaba seguro que toda esa masa muscular de pura fuerza lo llevaría al hospital, suspiro para relajarse y pensar inteligentemente para persuadirlo.

\- No pienso caer en tu provocación vegeta- Aclaró tranquilo

\- ¡Que cobarde!- sonrió el chico de cabello de forma de flama.

\- Vamos vegeta ya basta- Se interpuso su compañero.

\- No te entrometas Kakarotto.

Milk tomó la mano de trunks y le dirigió una mirada asesina al agregesor.

\- Trunks no tiene por que pelear.

\- Ya milk no es necesario que intente hacerle entrar en razón, está claro que los simios como él no tienen cerebro -Se burló el chico, mientras que oía los murmuros de demás estudiante haciendo el típico "Uuuh!" "¡Buuu!" en un gesto de burla hacia vegeta.

\- Bulma no lo desafies- Susurró su compañera al oído.

CONTINUARÁ...

OoO

Lamento que mi primer capitulo sea corto, pero tranquilas lo estaré actualizando muy pronto n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Hola disculpen mi gran error en la ortografía XD intentaré hacer lo mejor posible. No sean severas conmigo soy nueva en esto. n.n

"CIEGA ATRACCIÓN"

"Chilling mi alma"

por: Vero Eva para siempre

Capitulo 2:

Después de haber sido expulsada del instituto por culpa de Ouji fue regañado severamente por su prima y lo peor de todos es que en parte estaba feliz y en parte no, Feliz por que vegeta no lo molestaría y en parte no por que tendria que completar los siguientes trabajos que tendrán durante esa semana de ausencia.

Bueno almenos el castigo no solo fue para ella también para vegeta, le había culpado y dicho todo lo que exactamente ocurrió apesar de sus amenazas de que lo moleria a golpes si lo delataba, en fin ella no iba a quedar callada, no le tenía miedo a nadie.

Regresó a casa con el animo bajo, no se sentía muy bien siempre era lo mismo y no podía dejar de pensar en ouji del simple hecho por que le gustaba. Le costaba admitir que le parecía muy guapo aquel idiota a veces se dejaba insultar quedándose callada ignorandolo, era ridículo si se ponía a pensarlo y que no debía permitir esas clases de tratos hacía su persona aunque, tenia sus locos y extraño motivo para hacerlo y es que las burlas y constantemente las discusiones con Vegeta lograba entretenerla un poco sacándola de la verdadera realidad en donde vivía en una que en verdad le hacía doler el alma.

Tenia miedo que en realidad se enamorara (Apesar de sus burlas y maltratos) de él y lo involucrara en su vida, tenía miedo pensar que él correría peligro por su culpa. Debía alejarse de vegeta y reprimir lo que comenzaba a sentir.

Siempre era la mismo, no llevaba mucho tiempo aquí y ya sentía que vivía en el infierno, no saber nada de tus padres era algo que en verdad desespera. Una suave y cristalina lágrima se paseó por su mejilla derecha al momento de recordarlos. Se acercó al espejo y se observó, su cabello corto, su chaqueta naranja, pantalón negro, zapatillas deportivas y una enorme remera con dibujos de dragones o algo así.

Se había ocultado ya por mucho tiempo y ya estaba cansada de hacerlo y con la única persona en que se había relacionado era nada más con su prima y su novio Goku, era un chico muy simpático, Aunque algo despistado e ingenuo pero buen chico. A ambos lamentablemente los estaba poniendo en riesgo.

-¿Hasta cuando trunks?- se preguntó y las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos de océano.

\- ¡Los hombres no lloran!- oyó una voz conocida detrás de si, volteó y encontró a su prima de brazos cruzados. Trunks sonrió y se quitó la chaqueta.

\- Pues que bien que me consideres uno- Dijo con voz queda, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

\- Se perfectamente que no lo eres bulma- Aclaró la muchacha al momento en que se acercaba al 'chico'- Eres una preciosa chica y no entiendo de por que la loca idea de vestirte como chico.

\- Ya tuvimos esta conversación millk- Habló ya resignada.

\- Pues tengámolos otra vez- Se encogió de hombros- Algo me dice que no te haces pasar por un chico del simple hecho de que te gustan las mujeres bulma o que te sientas uno.

Trunks se tensó y ¿si la había descubierto babeando por vegeta? estaba muerta si era así.

-¡Pues a mi me gustan las mujeres!- Mintió-¿¡Que te hace pensar otra cosa!?

-Mmm!- la examinó de arriba hacia abajo- Pues... Tus gestos, tu formas de mirar a las mujeres es muy distinta a la que deseas aparentar ¿un ejemplo? Siempre huyes de ellas al momento en que piden estar contigo una noche o desean un beso.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta estar de allí besuqueandome con todas- Aclaró algo nerviosa- Y trunks para ti.

\- No me agrada llamarte así bulma-Gritó

Trunks suspiró, ya estaban teniendo esas discuciones.

\- Me iré, cuidate... bulma- Habló molesta la pelinegra.

\- Bien, nos vemos mañana- Habló fría y seca. Milk le dió la espalda y se marchó.

\- Idiota, eres una idiota bulma- Se insultó- Pero no puedo decirle la verdad- susurró.

Fue al baño a darse una ducha tibia, lo necesitaba. Una vez bañado y listo salio de la casa a pasear por allí con los audífonos diademas escuchando a Evanecence, Bring Me to life, era su tema favorito y siempre lo oía cada vez que el miedo y la tristeza lo invadían.

Observó al otro costado de la calle y se sorprendió de ver a milk allí al parecer charlando con goku, bajó su cabeza y dio un leve suspiro, detestaba discutir con ella y cuando lo hacían no se hablaban por días, solo necesitaba una cosa para tapar la mentira y hacerle creer que en realidad le gustaban las mujeres y sabia su respuesta.

Caminó por todo el centro de la capital del Oeste pensando en como buscar una solución al problema en donde estaba en vuelto y como proteger la vida de sus padres y de ella misma.

Observaba a la gente mientras seguía su camino ¡Que envidia! todos tenían una vida más o menos normal y ella, solo puro dolor y sufrimientos.

veía a los niños corretear y jugar, mientras sus padres charlaban y otros haciendo algo de ejercicios junto a sus mascotas. La ciudad era enorme y con cada edificios la hacían perderse en ellos, oyendo los sonidos de cada vehículo que cruzaban de distintas marcas.

0o0

Llegó a casa que no era muy grande por cierto, encendió las luces y fue directo a la cocina caminar tanto y sin darse cuenta le había dado hambre. Preparó café y algunas tostadas con mermeladas, encendió la tele para oír las noticias de último momento.

Sintió su interior convulcionarse y el aire quedar apretado en la garganta dando un casi audible gemido antes ver lo que ocurria en la TV, sus recuerdos volaron hasta el momento más traumante de su vida de algo que solo ella lo sabia y que nunca tuvo el valor de decir ni siquiera una palabra a nadie por temor a ser juzgada, bueno, sus padres eran las personas más cariñosas y comprensibles del mundo pero no quería llenarles a angustia de que la vida de su pobre hija había sido arruinada por culpa de ese maldito monstruo del concerje de la mismísima escuela en donde asistía.

"Nos informan que, una chica de 13 años llamada Edhar a sido violada y asesinada por su padrastro ayer a la madrugada después de haber regresado con sus amigos de un campamento. Nos reportan que will McCordy hermano de carl McCordy de 36 años, está bajo arresto por que la policía sospecha de que él también estaba involucrado en la violación, sin embargo Carl el padrastro de la víctima había logrado Huír"- Era lo que decía la periodista en la televisión.

Si sus ojos antes eran azules ahora eran blancos del miedo que en ese momento sentía, sintió el cuerpo endurecerse mientras que en el pecho el corazón amenazaba con salir de su tórax y pronto las lágrimas empezaron a caer mientras que cerraba sus dos manos con fuerza arrugando su pantalón. Sollozó tan fuerte mientras que las imágenes del pasado la ahogaban en su propia mente y el su mismo aire la asfixiaba. Como pudo tomó el control remoto apagando la televisión.

Tantos recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza como una película a máxima velocidad "A sido violada"

\- ¡Yo viví lo mismo, la única diferencias es que que estoy viva y que solamente fue uno!- se dijo así misma mientras sentía su interior romperse.

Cada vez que recordaba aquello desde hace 4 años atrás, sentía como si el su alma era robada por el mismísimo diablo para poder torturarla y llenarle el corazón de angustia. Todo había ocurrido cuando tenía quince años y desde entonces el brillo de su inocencia había desaparecido, esa asquerosa rata le había robado las ganas de vivir. Maldecía y aborrecía aquel episodio, aquel secreto que solo se lo había guardado a ella misma, no logró hacer justicia ya que el maldito murió dos días después. Tal vez la muerte era su única justicia.

Ver que también ella no era la única chica que sufrió aquello solo lograba lastimarla más por que sabia lo que se sentía. Prefería estar muerta que sufrir el infierno en carne propia.

OoO

Había visto a su prima pasar por la calle mientras hablaba con su novio, le había dolido verla así por su culpa, ver a bulma tan apagada, últimamente le carcomía el alma. Desde que llegó a la capital de Oeste hace dos meses, ella actuaba extraño, la bulma sonriente y feliz ya no existía ahora existía un chico amargado y solitario, un chico que en el fondo era su hermosa prima. Desde que se enteró de que bulma se hacía pasar por Trunks y que ella había confesado que le gustaban las mujeres, estuvo mucho tiempo tratando de digerir todo lo que había oído de los labios de la peliturquesa.

Era imposible creer de una persona tan extrovertida, radiante y con un gran carácter a igual que Ego y orgullo pudiera estar así de bajoneado, Bulma era una chica muy simpática y alegre y su cambio radical fue ya desde hace tiempo, para ser precisos hace 4 años, desde ese momento bulma cambió demasiado, ya no se relacionaba con chicos y nisiquiera deseaba saber algo de ellos ¿Que ocurrió exactamente para que su prima diera un cambio drástico de 160°? algo había pasado y estaba segura de que lo descubriría.

OoO

El maldito director le había expulsado de la universidad y su padre al enterarse le había prohibido todo, salidas, fiestas, auto, teléfono, lapto y todo lo que más le gustaba pero por eso no se preocupaba ya que perdería su tiempo en entrenamientos duros y lo que más le divertía era hacerle bromas al amenerado de trunks, tal vez considere en darle un buen susto o un golpe por culparlo en toda la situación cuando claramente le había advertido de que si de su boca salía una palabra de lo que exactamente había ocurrido no viviría sin estar molido lo suficiente para contarlo y como hombre de honor, cumpliría su palabra. Gracias a kakarotto sabia donde vivía la sabandija y estaba seguro de encontrarlo solo debía esperar, pero antes tenía una excelente buena idea para humillarlo en toda la universidad cosa que se convertiria en algo bastante popular y seria el ridículo en persona.

Tomó su mochila. Buscó la cámara para tomarle algunas fotografías y salio por la ventana del patio trasero y huyendo de aquel lugar.

0o0

Después de haberse recuperado del propio abismo de los tormentosos recuerdos, logró reconfortarse con una emana ducha de agua tibia, sentía sus músculos agradecerla por la relajación y el vapor del agua la escoltaban ya a los brazos de morfeo ya que la calmaba lo suficiente como para querer dormir. Secó su delgado y blanquesino cuerpo hasta no dejar ninguna gota en ella resbalar y haciéndole cosquillas.

Suspiró despejando su mente hasta dejarlo en blanco y llevó una mano al espejo que estaba nublado por el vapor y lo limpio permitiendo reflejar sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas haciendo que sus ojos se vieran más azules de lo que eran, su cabello húmedo y aplanado la hacia ver más hermosa mientras que sus labios rosados resaltaban.

Suspiró por segunda vez y esta vez cerrando sus ojos colocándose la bata blanca, abrió la puerta del baño y salio de allí directo a su habitación. Buscó entre sus ropas algo cómodo que ponerse y elijió una sudadera blanca y una remera enormemente grande de color azul, unos shorts negros. Se quitó la bata dejando al desnudo su escultural cuerpo y se vistió.

OoO

Había llegado a la casa de trunks y se escondió entre los arbustos, tomó los minoculares que se encontraba en el interior de la mochila y buscó una ventana para poder encontrarlo ¡bingo! pensó, allí estaba y empezó a caminar hasta la ventana tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

Quedó estupefacto al ver sus largas piernas y sintido la leve brisa recorrer le el cuerpo estremeciendolo aún más. Tragó duro cerrando sus ojos y reprimió el suspiro que de sus labios estaban por escapar. Aquel chiquillo era tan... ¿¡Por que diablos tenía que ser tan atractivo!?. Sacudió su cabeza junto a su cabello rebelde y endureció su tosco rostro indignado consigo mismo frunciendo el ceño por no poder controlar sus pensamientos. Sin dudas se parecía más a una mujer que a un chico.

Tomó la cámara y enfocó la cara del chico y capturó la imagen, sus mejillas rojas lo hacdía ver como una bella chica, una muy hermosa.

Sonrió endemoniadamente sádico al ver la imagen en su cámara.

\- Con esto aprenderás a que no debes meterte conmigo insecto- Y su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

Llevó la mochila a su enorme espalda y se alejó antes de ser descubierto, podría haber mandado hacer este trabajo a unos de sus secuaces raditz o broly pero prefería hacerlo él mismo ya que esos dos eran unos idiotas sin cerebros.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola chicas, espero que no me maten por que es muy dramático pero esa era la idea. Haré sufrir un poco a la protagonista principal al principio pero luego tendrá sus momento bueno n.n no se enojen, eso estaba planeado desde el principio. Sean pasientes, la historia y los secretos que bulma oculta serán revelados en los próximos capítulos, solo continúen leyendo. Hasta la próxima.

Vero Eva siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola linduras aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews.

" **CIEGA ATRACCIÓN** "

"Esperanzas"

By: Vero Eve Forever

Chapter 3:

Hoy era un lunes precioso, sonrió al sentir el sol calentar su piel, había extrañado regresar a la universidad y retomar su rutina, Otro en su lugar estaría quejándose por asistir al instituto pero en fin, a ella le gustaba estudiar y superarse día a día. Hoy era un día especial por que ella y su prima hicieron las pases, totalmente reconciliadas prometiéndose no meterse en la vida de la otra.

Ignoró a todas las miradas sensuales que las féminas le lanzaban pero había percatado algo extraño entre las miradas de los chicos, ¿ _Burla_? negó con la cabeza, tan solo era su imaginación. Llegó a su cacillero como era de costumbre. Milk la esperaría en el salón. Al abrirlo sintió el peso de varios papeles caer contra su cara y el suelo llamando toda la atención de las personas que la rodeaba.

\- ¿ _Que es esto_?-Pensó

Llevó unas de sus manos al suelo y cogió unos de esos papeles, los observó y cerró sus ojos azules intentando opacar la ira que sentía en esos momentos pero las risotadas y los murmuros de cada alumno no la ayudaban. Era una imagen de su rostro con el cuerpo de otra mujer, una demasiada vulgar, siguió observando y al parecer eran copias. Relajó su ceño fruncido y también evitando alterarse y pensar con la mente fría, no volvería a caer de nuevo en las provocaciones de Ouji por que ponía las manos en el fuego de que él era el que tenia que ver con todo esto.

Con tanta tranquilidad que solo Kami le podía dar, juntó aquellos papeles ignorante a las carcajadas y burlas de todos. Una vez juntos se acercó al tacho de basura y los arrojó allí, se acercó a su casillero bajo la mirada atónita de todos por su suma despreocupación y tomó sus libros yéndose al salón sonriente.

Entró a la sala y saludó a goku y a milk con una sonrisa cálida. ambos parecían realmente consternado por la reacción de la chica ¿ _Acaso no se enteró_?.

\- ¿trunks como... _estás?-_ fue milk quién habló

 _\- Bien ¿Por que la pregunta Milk?._

 _\- Eh! Por nada, solo preguntaba- Sonrió_

La pelitrurquesa solo sonrió para sus adentro, sabia lo que exactamente ocurría y del por que su reacción.

\- _Te ves preciosa -_ Bramó burlón unos de los chicos altaneros e idiotas que ingresaban al salón con algunos compañeros. Uno era rubio de ojos azules y los otros de ojos negros y cabello largo hasta los hombros de color negro.

-¡Que marica! creo que no soy el único que lo nota, también Ouji- dijo el rubio tirándole el papel a la cara, bulma lo tomó y lo arrugó, sonrió al chico y tiró el papel en el rostro del muchacho.

 _\- Gracias por tu halago- Sonó irónica- Soy tan guapo que todas se mueren por mi, cosa que tu no lograrias ni un millón de años- Soltó burlona._

Milk y Goku estaban nervioso por la extraña reacción de trunks, no esperaba aquello ya que mayormente el peliturquesa explotaba como un volcán apunto de erupcionar.

-¿ _¡Como te atreves!?-_ Habló molesto el chico.

Vegeta entró al salón abriéndose paso entre esos tres muchachos que empezaban a molestar a la chica.

Ouji observó a trunks y se acercó a él seguido por broly y raditz- Aún lado sabandija- Bufo fastidiado. Estaba clara la idea de que solo vino a burlarse del niñato, llamando la atención.

\- _Creo que alguien_ _se levantó hermosa hoy_ \- El sarcásmo era evidente en su voz y la chica apostaba que si no fuera su tono usual de burla se habría sonrojado como un tomate. Trunks se acercó a él y observó a los dos grandulones que tenía como compañeros y que uno de ellos se intentaba aguantar la carcajada al igual que vegeta.

\- _Gracias por considerar lo sexy que puedo llegar a ser-_ Indagó con un toque de ironía mientras se cruzaba de brazos sonriendo seductoramente. Vegeta rechinó los dientes pero no por la reacción que esperaba del chico, no, si no por lo loco que lo volvió aquella sonrisa, tanto que tuvo que contenerse para no arrinconarlo contra la pared y besarlo con ansias por que apostaba a que si fuera una chica lo haría sin contenerse besándola con hambre que en esos momentos sentía.

\- _Debería darte crédito en algo_ \- mientras se acercaba más a él y le daba un suave golpe con sus nudillos a la mejilla derecha de Ouji sintiendo su caliente piel que le provocó una ráfaga de escalofríos en su vientre- Gracias a ti soy tan popular, de alguna extraña forma pero lo soy- Sonrió sastifecha mientras le daba la espalda. Así quería verlo, sin palabras.

Lo que para él fue un suave golpe, fue una enorme pisotada a su orgullo que lo había herido sin darse cuenta, se supone que él debería estarse burlando de trunks no alrevés pero la sonrisa seductora del chico también había jugado a ventaja del peliturquesa y eso lo hacia poner de malas teniendo la mirada asesina como una bestia. Volvió en si cuando trunks le guiñó un ojo discimuladamente con sorna.

Apretó sus dientes mostrándolos amenazante y bruscamente se volteó para salir de aquel salón, había sido humillado y los restantes ni siquiera mensiomaron 'A' por que conocían como era Ouji, además de guapo era muy témido.

Trunks se sentó tranquilamente junto a sus amigos que estaban con la mandíbula en el suelo.

 _-C-como es que no estas enfadado?-_ Tartamudeó milk aun no podiendo creer que su prima estuviera tan tranquila.

\- _¿De que sirviria? era más que claro que vegeta querria que me enojara y me sintiera humillado, pero al parecer los papeles cambiaron-_ Sonrió mientras mecía su cabello triunfante.

\- ¿¡Trunks, has sido humillado frente toda la universidad y estás tranquilo?- Chilló la pelinegra.

\- Ya milk, no seas paranoica- Dijo destapándose los oídos por el gritó que lanzó su prima.

\- Vaya trunks, te lo tomaste mejor de lo que pensábamos. Vegeta de seguro está furioso.

\- Hmp! Lo se Goku pero de todas formas no le tengo miedo.

Después de clases trunks y sus amigos fueron a tomar un helado, se divierteron y bromearon entre ellos. Estaban jugando como niños pequeños y goku era la víctima de ambas mujeres que lo corrían. El cielo estaba muy celeste y sol bastante radiante, mientras que la suave brisa acariciaba sus cabellos.

 _\- Ja ja ja Detente Goku... Estoy_ _cansado_ \- Dijo entre carcajadas el chico de pelo azul.

\- Vamos bu... digo trunks- Se corrigió la pelinegra- No puedes cansarte rápido.

\- ja! yo no me...- Su frase fue interrumpida a medias cuando oyó su teléfono sonar, llevó su mano a su bolsillo y lo tomó llevándoselo a unos de sus oídos.

\- ¿Hola?

Detrás de líneas- _¡Bulma tesoro!-_ Una Aguda voz femenina resonó en su oído. Él corazón de la peliturquesa brincó de alegría, no sabia cuanto anhelaba escuchar esa voz, la dulce y angelical voz de su madre, esa llamada indicaba de que ellos estaban bien.

\- _Mamá-_ dijo con entusiasmo mientras sentía sus ojos humedecer.

\- Mi pequeña, lamento mucho si te preocupamos pero te aseguro que tu padre y yo estamos muy bien tesoro, no te preocupes.

\- _¿¡Pudieron dar con Gero!? ¿¡La policía lo atrapó!_?- Preguntó en un susurro.

\- _Lamentablemente no podemos encontrar pruebas para encerrarlo en la cárcel hija-_ Dijo apenada la mujer rubia.

Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas mientras hacia un gesto de dolor. Milk que no estaba tan lejos de ella se percató aquello y se acercó, Algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿ _¡Bulma que ocurre!?_ \- Murmuró en baja voz, la peliturquesa negó con la cabeza y se alejó un poco de ella, necesitaba hablar a solas con su madre. Milk a tal acto frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Y tu tesoro no tienes problemas!?

\- _No tengo ningún problema madre_ \- Mintió- _Siempre estoy alerta pero de todas formas me la paso bien aquí, aunque los extraño._

 _\- Lo se hijita. Espera, tu padre desea hablar contigo._

 _\- De acuerdo ma!._

 _\- Bulma hija_ \- Escuchó la voz del Doctor briefs.

\- _Papi_ \- Susurró.

 _\- Hijita me alegro mucho escucharte, te llamábamos para decirte que Gero por ahora digamos que nos dejó en paz._

 _\- No sabes lo que me alivia oírlo. No quiero seguir aquí, deseo estar con ustedes, hacerme pasar por un chico ocultando mi identidad y estar lejos de mis padres por que se encuentra en peligro, es como si fuera que estoy huyendo, no soy una cobarde._

- _Es por tu bien bulmita, de ninguna manera permitiré que estés en riesgo por mi culpa._

\- _Estoy cansada papá_ \- Indagó desesperada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

- _Ten esperanzas hija, solo ten pasiencia_ \- Habló con calma.

 _-Ya la eh tenido suficiente. Dos meses escondida papá, dos meses que no se nada de ustedes y que además nos los veo, No puedes seguir pidiéndome más por que los extraño._

\- ¿ _¡Y crees que nosotros no!? Bulma hija, solo confía en dios. No pierdas las esperanzas de que todo esto terminará y ese maldito estará tras las rejas._

La joven respiró hondo para calmarse mientras cerraba sus ojos.

\- _Lo siento papá solo que estoy ya harta de esta situación._

 _\- Si tu lo estás, yo lo estoy peor hija, pero por el momento es seguir ocultándote, no quiero arriesgarte mi cielo._

 _\- Lo se papá y gracias, recuerda que te amo y mucho._

 _\- Nosotros también te amamos hija. Cuidate, tu madre te mandas besos y abrazos._

 _\- Dile que la amo y que se cuide._

 _\- Adiós hija! te llamaré pronto, no puedo hacerlo a seguido ya que te estaría arriesgando._

 _\- De acuerdo papá. Los amo muchos, Adiós!-_ Fin de la llamada y no pudo más que sonreír amargamente. Se acercó a los _novios_ y vió como su prima la miraba ceñuda.

-¿ _¡Por que me ignoraste trunks!? ¿¡Por que estabas llorando!?_

 _\- ¿¡Trunks acaso estabas llorando!?-_ Preguntó un sorprendido Goku.

\- _No, no como crees!?-_ Mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a la pelinegra.

-¿ _Entonce quien te llamó!?-_ La interrogó

\- _Mis padres-_ Sonrió.

Por un lado estaba tan feliz de al menos tener noticias de sus padres, los extrañaba demaciado y anhelaba con volver a verlos pero eso solo ocurriría si el causante de todas sus desgracias estuviera pudriéndose en la cárcel o en el infierno, solo así viviría en paz por que era lo único que deseaba.

OoO

Tomó la computadora portátil y se la tiró al suelo seguido de otras cosas que estaba en el mueble, totalmente tiritando de la ira, su mirada ardía de la furia, siguió desparramando y rompiendo cosas desquitándose al acto.

\- _Tranquilizate vegeta que rompiendo cosas no lograrás nada-_ intentó calmarlo Raditz mientras veía con algo de temor a su furioso _amigo._

 _\- Callate sabandija que no pedí tu opinión-_ Gritó colérico, el chico de larga melena se encogió de hombros aturdido por el grito.

\- _Parece que ese niño no le molestó esas fotografías-_ esta vez fue broly quien habló, con un tono de sorna.

\- _Cierren la boca y los quiero fuera de aquí ¡Largo!-_ Bramó ya fastidiado de escucharlos. Los muchachos los dejaron en paz, saliendo del despacho.

No podía creerlo, cada día que pasaba la atracción que sentía por aquel niño crecía aún más en su interior y eso lo asustaba, se autoconvencia de que él no era homosexual pasando la noche con varias mujeres. No podía aceptar lo que en su interior crecía, por las noches tenia insomnio por culpa del insecto ese. Era estúpido al permitirse perder tiempo en alguien que no sea él.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno se reveló un poco el misterio ja!. Gracias por sus reviews.

Hola Carmen: Gracias por tus comentarios chica, si deseas publicar mis fics en la pagina que mensionas, adelante no tengo problema n.n. Bye Cuidate.


	4. Chapter 4

El cuarto cap! Perdonen por los Horrores de la ortografía de los fics anterior, trataré se hacer lo mejor posible jaa! n.n No me aniquilen soy nueva en esto XD. No se olviden se dejarme sus lindos reviews.

 **"CIEGA ATRACCIÓN"**

"Convivir contigo"

por: Vero Eva para siempre

Capítulo 4:

Frució su entrecejo removiendo con lentitud la copa de vino, probó un sorbo sintiendo la madera y la fruta. Volteó hacía el hombre de ojos negro y cabellos castaño que lo miraba con pavor en sus ojos y sonrió de medio lado. Observó significativamente al hombre calvo que estaba a su derecha y este entendió el mensaje. El calvo tomó la 9 milimetros y disparó en el cráneo matandolo a sangre fría. El liquido espeso y rojo del cuerpo inerte empezó a desparramarse impregnando su nariz provocandole placer, amaba la sangre. Hizo un ademán con la mano indicando a que se llevaran el cadaver y su órden de inmediato fué obedecida.

- _¡con que la señorita briefs desapareció!-_ habló con inmensa tranquilidad mientras tocaba la punta se su fino bigote blanco.

-¿ _Saben en donde está?_ \- Los restantes negaron con la cabeza antes de terminar muertos como su compañero. Dejó su copa de vino aún lado y miró fijamente a unos de los varones.

 _-hmp! sin duda el viejo briefs es muy astuto en ocultarme a su preciosa hija, una lástima-_ bramó irónico, se levantó del sofá de cuero negro y tomó un cigarro de costosa marca que estaba en unos de los muebles de algarrobo y lo llevó a la boca, cogiendo el cortapuros y cortando la punta del cigarro al momento, lo encendió y empezó a disfrutar del tabaco.

-¡ _General Blue!-_ Llamó, un hombre alto se pelo rubios, ojos azules, con un aspecto bonito. Vestía de un uniforme compuesto por un traje marrón y corbata roja, el gorro de un oficial, un brazalete azul, pantálones azules de equitación y botas militares.

 _-A sus órdenes señor Maki Gero- El General Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza._

Gero volvió a sentarse en su costoso sofá. El hombre vestia de un esmoquin blanco y zapatos negros muy bien ilustrados, mientras que su melena blanca y larga caia por detrás de su espalda. Dirigió sus ojos azules a su mano derecha, no debia tomar desiciones precipitadas pero no permitiria que ningún briefs lograran salir de sus garras, menos ella, la necesitaba.

- _Quiero que busques a la chiquilla, la quiero con vida._

 _-Como órdene señor- Se dio la vuelta para marcharse del lugar y detuvo su camino al oir la voz de su señor._

 _\- Ah! y… No lástimes a la chica, si llego a ver aunque sea un raspón en su piel-_ Frunció sus cejas mirándolo fríamente _\- Pagaras las consecuencias-_ El rubio asintio mientras tragaba saliva temeroso y sin más, se retiró del lugar.

Conocía muy bien a su mano derecha, era un loco sádico, aficionado a torturar a sus víctimas y por eso la advertencia, necesitaba en buen estado a la señorita Briefs para sus planes.

OoO

Recogió algunos libros de la biblioteca y luego pasó por su cacillero para tomar los apuntes, pués lamentablemente tendría examen para el siguiente lunes sobre la carrera que le había elegido, ingenieria mecánica. Afortunadamente ya estaba en el segundo año, no le había tomado mucho tiempo terminar la secundaría por buenas calificaciones.

Cinco años era la duración de la carrera que había elegido. Quería ser una gran científica a igual que su padre, aunque sabía mucho y era bastante inteligente de todas formas debía graduarse en la universidad y además que deseaba tener más conocimientos

Estaba ya en el primer cuatrimestre y el Profesor tomaría el siguiente examen sobre Probabilidades y Estadística, aunque a ella le encantaba los ensayos de Laboratorios, su favorito era el de, Laboratorio de diseño asistido por la computadora (Softwares) y Laboratorio de máquinas hidráulicas. Era una obligación asistir a ellos y tener esas posibilidades de experimentos y ensayos para su cursado durante el trayecto de aprendizaje.

Caminó por los pasillos mientras charlaba con Milk sobre los trabajos autónomos que debería realizar y la fecha de entrega.

- _¿Ya lo terminaste Milk?_

 _-Hmm! todavía me falta. Es que me cuesta mucho_ \- Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

 _\- Si es así, entonce te ayudaré._

 _-¿De verdad?-_ Preguntó con brillos en sus ojos.

- _Claro, para eso estoy._

- _Gracias Bulma, es decir... Trunks_ \- Murmuró con algo de triztesa que no pasó desapercibida para su prima.

 _-Oye Milk, si deseas puede llamarme Bulma pero sólo cuando estemos solas._

La pelinegra la vio a los ojos y solo pudo sonreir para luego abrazar a la peliturquesa.

 _-De acuerdo bul_ \- Y una sonrisa tan radiante adornó sus labios.

 _\- Oye! ¿Y como te trata Goku?_ \- Preguntó curiosa.

\- _Ah! Goku es un amor y lo adoro mucho_ \- Habló ilusionada.

 _-Se nota y mucho prima-_ Inquirió viendola con ternura.

 _\- Bueno es que él y yo._..- Sus mejillas pronto se tiñeron de rojo mientras agachaba su cabeza viendo al suelo, bulma parpadeó atonita ¿Acaso ellos...? no lo esperaba venir.

- _¡No me digas que ya lo hicieron!_ \- Chilló la peliturquesa estupefacta, Milk de inmediato colocó su mano en los labios de su prima mirando alarmada a su alrededor si había alguien.

- _Shhh! no es necesario que lo grites_ \- Le regañó

\- _je je je Lo siento prima estoy seguro que el Tío Ox satán te matará a ti y a Goku- Se burló_

 _\- Si se entera, pero yo amo mucho a mi Goku y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, además no te parece que ya soy un poquito grandesita para que mi padre se metiera en mis cosas._

 _\- Vaya y 17 años es ser grande para ti?_ \- Preguntó sarcástica

\- _Ya Bulma, no soy una niña_ \- Bufó molesta.

-¿ _Se protegieron?_ \- La joven pelinegra solo atinó a reir, su prima era muy sobre protectora, al parecer se lo había tomado bien sobre su intimidad con Goku.

- _Por supuesto, de hecho fue Goku fué quién primero lo surguirió Incluso antes de nuestra noche me invitó a cenar y me obsequió unas preciosas rosas y un collar de perla._

 _\- Vaya Goku es todo un caballero. ¿Fue magíco para ti? Digo, para ser tu primera vez_ \- Dijo esta vez con un tono bajo

- _Como tu dijiste, Goku es todo un caballero y siempre pensó en mi antes que él y contestando a tu pregunta, fué mejor que eso es como si viajara en las estrellas tocando el cielo con mis manos_ \- Habló realmente enamorada, como una niña pequeña quién acaba de ragalarle una muñeca nueva. Bulma solo la miró con dulzura, jamás había visto así a Milk y ella deseaba saber que se siente amar con todas las fuerzas del alma.

-Joven Trunks, ¿puede acompañarme por favor _?_ \- Habló refinadamente el director del instituto interrumpiendolas. La joven volteó y vío al señor parado alli. Su estatura era baja y tenía los ojos de color grisaseos y cabello blanco por su vejez.

- _Te veo luego Trunks_ \- Ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su prima y susurró.

-Ah! y no hagas cositas con Goku a mis espaldas- Dijo picarona búrlandose de su muy abochornada prima y antes de que milk protestara ella se alejó acercandose al que la había llamado.

- _¿Si señor?_

 _-Joven Trunks mejor sigame a mi oficina_ \- La muchacha asintió mientras un pequeño escalofríos recorrió en su espalda.

Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar, el Director abrió la puerta haciendo un ademám para que el joven entrara y pronto frunce sus delgadas cejas al notar la presencia se Vegeta allí sentado de brazos cruzados con la misma expreción dura de siempre. Se mordió el labio inferior al notar lo atractivo que se veía en esa ropa, una camisa azul y un pantalón marrón crema (Supongo que recuerdan que así estaba vestido en Dragón ball Super) y su simpatico cabello desafiando la gravedad. Sus brazos tan fuertes remarcando a sus duros músculos.

\- Tome asiento Joven Trunks- Le indicó la silla que para su desgracia estaba cerca se Ouji, dio un bufido y se sentó.

\- Muy bien, ahora que están aquí me gustaria hacer algo con respecto a sus diferencias- La chica parpadeó asustada.

\- _Supongo que el joven Ouji no está dispuesto a dejarlo en paz Trunks_ \- Miró con suzpicacia al joven, Vegeta solo bufó.

- _Bien ¿Que tiene que decirme con respecto a estas imagenes tan... vulgares?-_ Le mostró las copias de imagenes sobre la burla hacía Trunks. Vegeta los miró y luego los arrojó aún lado.

-¿ _Piensa hablar Ouji?_

Bulma lo miró de reojo y sintió lástima por él, sabía que si admitía aquello esta vez si el Director le aplicaría una sansión severa. Aunque no se lo mereciera estaría dispuesta a dar el primer paso, no quería seguir teniendo sus diferencias con él.

- _Fué otra persona que lo hizo señor_ \- Habló ignorante a unos ojos oscuros sorprendido viendola fijamente.

-¿ _Así, entoces quién es esa persona Joven Trunks?-_ Preguntó no muy convencido.

 _\- Emm!.. Era alguien que quería vengarse de mi por humillarlo frente a sus amigos._

Vegeta como respuesta endureció su expresión confundido ¿Por que lo defendía? ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso después de una semejante humillación?

\- Mmm! ¿Usted que dice al respecto Joven Ouji?

\- Hmp!- Soltó mientras cruzabas sus brazos.

\- De todas formas eso no cambiará mi idea se unirlos como equipo para un Gran proyecto- Sonrió, Vegeta a igual que Bulma abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-¿¡Quee!?- Dijeron ambos en unisono

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar y abuso sexual.**

 **"CIEGA ATRACCIÓN** **"**

"Sombras del pasado"

Por: Vero Eva para siempre

Capítulo 5:

Anteriormente:

\- _De todas formas eso no cambiará mi idea de unirlos como equipo en un Gran proyecto- Sonrió, Vegeta al igual que Bulma abrieron sus ojos como platos._

 _-¿¡Quee!?- Dijeron ambos en unisono._

OoO

Vegeta se levantó de inmediato golpeando el escritorio con fuerzas, el hombre mayor no se inmutó, ya estaba acostumbrado con los arranques de Ouji.

 _\- No pienso hacer equipo con este Idiota amanerado homosexual_ \- Y varios insultos más salieron de su boca. Bulma frunció sus labios a igual que sus cejas y pronto su rostro se tiñó de un color carmesi, roja de la ira.

 _-Simio estúpido, cuidas tus palabras_ \- Chilló ella sin haberse dado cuenta que su voz le había jugado una mala pasada, llamando la atención de los hombres y lo notó.

- _Es decir... ¿De que proyecto habla señor Rah?_ \- Habló con su voz forzada, cambiando de tema drásticamente.

El Director observó a los dos jóvenes, las cosas entre ellos estaba cada vez peor, no podía permitir eso en el instituto.

 _\- Señor Ouji, será mejor que controle su vocabulario y especialmente en mi presencia, no permitiré varias series de insultos-_ Habló con dureza y severidad- _Contestando a su pregunta Trunks, todos los alumnos del instituto estarán cooperando para realizar algunos trabajos para una institución pública, la Escuela primaria llamada "Blue Star" que está en un lamentable estado por inundación._

 _-¿¡Y que trabajo ahí que realizar!?-_ Preguntó esta vez Vegeta un poco más calmado.

\- _Cada grupos de alumnos tiene distintas áreas para ofrecer ayuda. La primera, el área de limpieza general, la segunda, manos de obra en la construcción y la última el área ofrecer generalmente donaciones para el colegio, aunque claro, esta última todos pueden colaborar._

Bulma no sabía que hacer, aunque no era para ella mala idea de ayudar a esa escuela y a esos niños, lo malo para ella era que tendría que trabajar con Ouji.

\- _Ahí ya varios alumnos que están realizando este Proyecto de solidaridad, pero a diferencias de ustedes, ellos no tienen obligación en hacerlo. Todas estas áreas que para usted señor Ouji es insignificante-_ Miró al aludido con mirada sombría _\- les tomará casi la mitad de un año para completarlo. Me campadecí de ustedes que solo estarán obligados en realizarlo solo por un mes_ \- El mayor se levantó de su asiento- _Así que jóvenes, espero de su mayor esfuerzo y toleración entre ustedes._

 _-¿¡Que área nos toca a nosotros?_ \- Preguntó la joven.

 _\- El área de limpieza._

 _\- Bah! Lo que me faltaba-_ Resopló el chico de cabello de forma de llamas.

 _\- Mañana mismo comenzarán, después de la salida_ \- Dijo el señor Rah ignorando el comentario del chico.

-¿ _Después de la salida, Está usted loco?-_ Bramó Trunks sin medirse, al darse cuenta de su error llevó ambas manos a su boca- _Es decir, lo_ _siento Señor Rah._

 _-Es un Proyecto de solidaridad muy importante para esos niños y como Director de una universidad ejemplar, voy a apoyarlos. Los alumnos y mis superiores de este instituto están de acuerdo con esta fabulosa idea._

 _OoO_

Ambos caminaban incómodos, Vegeta estaba que ardía de la rabia, apretó los puños mientras rechinaba los dientes, observó por el rabillo del ojo al chico de pelo azul que tenía la mirada perdida y sin pensarlo dos veces le tomó del cuello tumbándolo contra la pared mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente.

\- _No pedí que me sacaras en aprietos, yo no podí que me ayudaras y no necesito de tu compasión-_ Aclaró mientras apretaba más su delgado cuello. La peliturquesa estaba pálida, jamás había visto así a Ouji, olvidó que era tan orgulloso.

\- ¿ _¡Que pretendes mocoso insolente!_?.

\- _N-nada Vegeta_ \- Gimió ella intentando tomar bocanadas de aire.

\- ¡ _Tu eres el único culpable de mis desgracias, el único que me confunde!-_ Soltó sin darse cuenta, la joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida, había algo entre líneas en esas palabras ¿Que quiso decir con eso?.Vegeta se mordió la lengua al notar del gran error y soltó a la chica con brusquedad.

\- ¡ _Te desprecio_!-Mintió y luego la golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, Bulma se arrodilló del dolor tan agudo que sentía mientras veía a Ouji alejarse.

Se levantó del suelo como pudo, el dolor no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla olvidar de aquellas palabras ' _el único que me confunde'_ ¿Que trataba de decir con esas palabras?. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar aquellos pensamientos.

Regresó al salón muy pensativa, aunque intentó ignorar aquello no podía.

OoO

Ya había llegado al limite de la locura, no daba más, odiaba sentirse así. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos sintiendo su piel tibia y sus labios tan cerca, la tentadora idea de besarlo se le vino por la mente y estuvo apunto de cometer un error, un error que lo mortificaría de por vida. No podía, no debía estaba agotado de perderse y sumirse en sus propios pensamientos hasta volverse intolerable. Maldecía la hora en que Trunks se interpuso en su camino.

Cerró sus ojos y arrugó la fotografía del chico peliazul llevando el arrugado papel a su boca frunciendo sus labios mientras suspiraba.

 _-Vegeta hijo, ¿Que te ocurre?_ \- Una voz femenina y familiar resonó a sus espaldas, volteó y allí encontró a su madre. Una mujer de cabello largo hasta los hombros y ojos marrones castaños. Al parecer recién acaba de llegar de su trabajo por la ropa elegante que vestía.

La hermosa mamá había notado lo bajoneado que estaba su hijo últimamente, estaba más agresivo, mucho más frío, aislado y siempre con la mirada perdida. Últimamente ya nisiquiera discutía o peleaba con su hermano Tarble como siempre era de costumbre, Vegeta estaba incluso más callado e irritable que su querido esposo, como madre, estaba preocupada.

 _\- No ocurre nada y dejame_ sólo- Las mismas palabras frías, parece ser que era lo único que sabia decir.

 _-¡YA BASTA, ESTOY CANSADA QUE TE COMPORTES DE ESA FORMA-_ Gritó la mujer histérica

 _\- No soy un maldito mocoso para que me grites. ¡Ahora, largáte!-_ Indagó groseramente cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Ignoró a su conciencia martillandolo por su forma de actuar con su propia madre. Se quitó la remera dejando ver su dorso. Se recostó en el suelo y empezó a hacer un poco de ejercicios (Abdominales)

La madre se quedó allí en su lugar.

\- _Hijo, solo quiero ayudarte cariño_ \- Habló con ternura y un deje de tristeza.

-¿ _Que ocurre mamá!?_ \- Una voz masculina se oyó detrás de si.

\- _Tu hermano hijo_ \- Volteó hacia el muchacho de cabello y ojos oscuro, de 19 años de edad.

-¿Vegeta está bien?- Su preocupación era evidente.

La mujer suspiró mientras encogía sus hombros.

\- No le se Tarble, tu mismo lo notaste, últimamente está muy apagado. Está cada vez peor y no logro entender por que.

\- Ya mamá, no digas eso, es vegeta de quién estamos hablando, recuerda que es tan orgulloso que de seguro no aceptará nisiquiera tu ayuda. Solo dale tiempo, pronto sabremos que es lo que le ocurre.

La mujer sonrió- Tienes razón cariño. ¿Que te parece si me ayudas a cocinar?

\- ¿¡Por que yo!?- Bramó molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Por que yo lo digo jovencito- Aclaró la mujer firme.

Y así el joven Tarble tuvo que a ragañadientes a ayudarla, su dulce Madre daba incluso mucho más miedo, más que su Padre y Hermano.

OoO

Había contado a su prima sobre lo ocurrido y aún no acaba de procesar todo aquello. La insertidumbre la estaba matando, tratando de buscar una razón lógica que pudiera explicar las palabras que Ouji que accidentalmente le había confesado.

Resopló, para ella había sido un día tan agotador, más los exámenes que se aproximan y agregando sobre el Proyecto de solidaridad y la confesión de Vegeta simplemente la dejaban fundida en sus pensamientos.

\- Con que eso te dijo Ouji- Afirmó la pelinegra pensativa, Bulma solo asintió.

\- ¿Que lo confundes? ¿Que fue lo que exactamente te quiso decir con eso?

\- Si lo supiera, te lo diría Milk. No lo se, Vegeta es tan misterioso que aveces confunde.

\- Lo se y ese misterio es lo que le hace ver más guapo- Sonrió pícara.

-Exactamente- Habló en un suspiro, cuando notó la cara de Milk anonada se maldijo.

\- Es lo que diría si me gustaran los chicos- Agregó intentando que su error pasara por alto.

Milk asintió no muy convencida, conocía muy bien a Bulma y sabía cuando estaba mintiendo, no era una tonta como ella le hacía creer. Por dentro estaba tan feliz de que su querida prima le gustaran los hombres y al parecer el quien le gustaba era a Ouji.

Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a casa de la peliturquesa púes decidieron pasar la noche juntas como en los viejos tiempos. Se divirtieron y bromearon entre ellas como dos niñas pequeñas. Mientras una y la otra se golpeaban con halmohadas desparramando el relleno por todas parte de la habitación.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando hacíamos esto?- Preguntó entre carcajadas Bulma.

\- Si ja ja ja es muy divertido- Exclamó en gozo mientras golpeaba a Bulma con una halmohada pequeña.

\- Ja ja ja si, éramos muy pequeñas-Sonrió con dulzura

Pronto morfeo se apoderó de ellas cayendo en un sueño profundo.

La luz tenue de la luna se adentraba con gracia en las ventanas acariciando suavemente las cortinas. Era una noche tranquila pero no para ella.

Bulma se removía de la cama dormida mientras sus manos arrugaban las sabanas con fuerza, apretaba sus párpados mientras de sus labios salían gemidos de dolor. Su respiración era acelerada a igual que su corazón, estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Sueño

 _Se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo algunos libros de romance, como una chica amaba los cuentos de amor y deseaba tener algún día a ese príncipe azul, aunque sabia que sonaba muy infantil pero tampoco significaba que ella se hacia ilusiones, estaba consciente de la realidad._

 _Estaba leyendo sobre Romeo y Julieta, una historia muy popular en la sociedad._

 _Pidió prestado el libro pues aún no lo había terminado. Tomó su bolso y acomodó un poco su falda y cabello._

 _Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela, sin darse cuenta que ya se encontraba sola pues leer tanto le hacia perder la noción del tiempo._

 _-¡Hola bulma!- Saludó una voz masculina, un hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos verde azulado. La peliturquesa solo sonrió con algo de temor, el concerje últimamente la miraba con una mirada tan extraña. Se alejó un poco de él pero una mano detuvo su andar._

 _\- Oye bulma, me pareces una chica muy linda y me gustaría invitarte a salir- Habló con tanta naturalidad. La chica de ojos azules se tensó hasta los huesos._

 _-Disculpe Señor Miler pero usted es mucho mayor que yo. Hagale ese tipo de propuesta a una señora de su edad- Exclamó la joven indignada. El hombre como toda respuesta fruncio su entrecejo, observó a su alrededor y al notificar que no había nadie sonrió con malicia causándole pavor a la chica. Desde hace tiempo se estaba volviendo loco por la chiquilla y deseaba saciar sus enormes ganas._

 _\- Vamos preciosa, te gustará- Susurró en un tono seductor, la chica en respuesta negó con la cabeza y se zafó como pudo de su agarre. El concerje volvió a atraparla y amordazó su boca._

 _\- Mmm! no...- Trataba de forcejear pero le era imposible, ese desgraciado la tenia muy bien sujetada._

 _-¡Quieta perra!- Obligó a la chica a que entrara a unos de los salones oscuros y vacíos. Sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules y el pánico se apoderó de ella._

 _\- No... por favor- Rogó ella. El concerje la tumbó contra el frío suelo y Bulma se alarmó al oír un sonido metálico y su rostro se volvió pálido al notar que ese maldito hombre estaba apunto de violarla, estaba bajando la cremayera de su pantalón liberando a su miembro ya erecto. Intentó ponerse de pié como pudo pero un fuerte golpe detuvo su acción, la bofetada que recibió fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle sangrar la boca y sollozó tan fuerte llevando ambas manos a su mejilla adolorida._

 _Se colocó ensima de la chica poniendo ambas manos al costado de su cabeza y la vio a los ojos, ojos que reflejaban terror._

 _\- Siempre quise follarte preciosa- Y capturó sus labios besándola con tanta violencia hasta hacerle doler mientras ella intentaba liberarse. Bulma luchaba con todas sus fuerza y tratando de respirar. La bilis amenazaba con salir de su boca, le daba tanto asco tener la boca de ese hombre en la suya. Se alarmó al ver que sus piernas eran separadas con brusquedad y eso hizo a que sus ojos azules se volvieran blancos._

 _\- No... No lo hagas- Gritó ella y como respuesta obtuvo tres bofeteadas._

 _-¿Te dije que hablaras zorra?- Preguntó perdiendo los estribos. Inmovilisó sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas retirando su pequeña braga de color azul marino dejando expuesta su intimidad, relamió sus labios y rasgó su blusa celeste apreciando la vista de sus pechos debajo del sostén blanco, sin esperar tiempo se los quitó. Su excitación aumentó aún más mientras su ojos se clavaban en sus pequeños y delicados pezones. Llevó un pecho a su boca succionandolo y mordiéndolo con hambre._

 _\- Noooo! aaah! Auxilio- Gritó entre llantos._

 _Acomodó su miembro y la penetró con fuerza oyendo un grito desgarrador de Bulma que movía su cabeza de un lado a era muy estrecha y eso hacia que se olvidara de cualquier cosa, quería saciar aquel deseo y la embistió con más fuerzas en un vaivén violento._

 _Cerró sus ojos esperanzada de que todo aquellos solamente fuera una pesadilla pero la realidad la golpeaba tan fuerte que sentía su interior quebrarse hasta sentir que el miedo dolía._

 _Era una escena horrible, sintiendo como su inocencia se iba con cada embestida y su alma se quebraba en mil pedazos, su tierna piel con varios moretones por los golpes. Estaba viviendo el infierno en carne propia, no podía pensar en otra cosa, temía por su vida y pronto recordó la sonrisa de su jovial y angelical madre y su adorado padre, no lo volvería a ver, de eso estaba segura._

 _El sabor metálico de la sangre se apoderó de su boca y el aire empezaba a faltarle mientras su corazón bombardeaba con fuerzas._

 _Se sació de ella hasta por completo, retiró su miembro de su intimidad y vio que estaba rodeado de sangre, una realidad totalmente complacida para él vino a su mente, él era el primero._

 _-¡M-maldita rata!- Lo maldijo ella en voz casi audible, no sabia de donde había tomado el valor, pero lo dijo._

 _Ya no existía ese brillo en sus orbes azules, su mirada estaba vacía mientras respiraba lenta y temblorosa._

 _Su cabello azul desparramando, ojos hinchados, sus mejillas lastimadas y en su labio inferior un hilito de sangre caía hasta llegar en su mentón, su garganta le dolía de tanto gritar y rogar._

 _Su mirada azul era muerta, era lo que reflejaba su alma a través de ellos, su interior era pura oscuridad, estaba sola. Estaba en un espacio en donde nisiqueira una pequeña y fugaz luz existía. Su mundo se deterioró a igual que ella. No sentía nada después de su cintura, no sentía sus piernas ni su intimidad. Estaba congelada y estática como una muñeca fría en el suelo, una muñeca sin vida._

Despertó de inmediato observando exaltada a su alrededor, pronto sintió sus mejillas humedas notando como las lágrimas ya se apoderaban de ella. El zumbido que escuchaba en sus oídos opacaba los gritos desesperados de su prima.

-Bulma, Bulma reacciona.

La joven pareció reaccionar al notar que sacudían con suavidad sus hombros, levantó la mirada y se encontró con Milk viéndola con preocupación. Su cuerpo temblaba, no quería recordar aquello. Le dolía.

Abrazó con fuerzas a Milk y sollozó, necesitaba a alguien a su lado y no entendía por que en esto momentos vegeta apareció en su mente, imaguinando que el la abrazaba y la protegía, reconfortandola en su duro pecho.

\- _Shhh! Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla_ \- Susurró milk acariciando su cabeza- _Ya pasó-_ y la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como ella estaba asustada. Nunca vio a su prima en ese estado tan vulnerable.

Esa pesadilla era lo poco que en realidad había sufrido. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo que vivió fuera una maldita pesadilla, pero no, la vida fue tan cruel con ella, tan cruel que aveces pensaba que ella solo nació para sufrir. ¡La realidad apesta!

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

 _Hola chicas, el quinto cap, es bastante dramático XD espero y les guste._


End file.
